


Sam's big day

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas isn't a morning person, Destiel + the purple shirt of sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Rough Sex, Sam and Jess get married, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some kind of plot, Wall Sex, but it's basically porn, dirty cabin sex, long story short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says only Sherlock gets to have a purple shirt of sex?</p><p>Here's Dean's reaction to Cas's tight purple shirt he's wearing on Sam and Jess's wedding. SMUUUUUUUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's big day

Dean woke up happy and bursting with excitement. He really wasn't a morning person, but this was a special morning. Today his baby brother Sam would get married; to Jess. He'd met her in college and she was incredibly nice and beautiful. Dean always teased she was out of his brother's league... but he was really happy Sam had her; especially because he had the same thing. He looked down on Cas's back. He was even less of a morning person. Ready to kill anything and everything in his way to his first cup of coffee. Dean thought he was cute that way, legs pulled up on the chair, cup resting on his knees, when he was still half asleep. He pressed a little kiss to Cas's back. He wouldn't get up too soon. Sam's bachelor party - and the sex they had during the night - had really taken his toll on him.

Cas was still sleeping when Dean had to leave for the final preparations for thhe wedding. After all, he was Sam's best man. He wrote a note to Cas saying:

Morning,

I'm already at the chapel, helping Sam not lose his mind.  
I love you, baby.

See you there,  
Dean

 

Of course Cas was late... only arriving at the chapel when everybody was already taking their seats. His hair looked ruffled and his cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes wandering around the room; simply gorgeous. 'Screw gorgeous' Dean thought looking down Cas's slender frame. He was wearing a black suit, fitting his body perfectly; and goddamn that shirt. It was purple and tight around Cas's chest, showing off the lean muscles beneath, the top button was open and giving a glimpse of that sinful clavicle. Dean inhaled sharply, pants suddenly tight. That's when Cas's eyes found his and he grinned devilishly. He slowly walked over to Dean and Sam who had just been about to take their positions at the altar.

"Hey, honey." Cas said, innocently. Dean bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Dean whispered into his ear, running over the purple shirt. Mistake. The shirt was soft and smooth, cold beneath his fingers and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel against his chest when he was fucking into Cas.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cas said, looking up at him confusedly - the mischievious look in his eyes betraying all acted innocence. Dean shook his head incredously.

"Take your seat, baby." He said, pressing another kiss to his lips and then stepping next to Sam who seemed to be hopping on his toes in anticipation. He put a hand to his shoulder.

"Easy, tiger." He whispered and Sam chuckled.

"Did you see the dress?" Sam asked, looking down on his oldr brother. Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Anyway... she'll be gorgeous, oh I can't wait to call her my wife..." Dean just had to smile. Sam really reminded him of a puppy, waiting for his owner to return home. 

"Sam, calm down." He said softly and then the music started. Dean couldn't help but stare at the adoration and happiness on Sam's face as Jess walked down the isle. During the whole ceremony Dean couldn't stop smiling, listening to their beautiful vows. It was incredible. He'd never seen his brother happier.

The reception was taking place in a lovely hall just a block away from the small chapel. Sam and Jess were standing at the entrance hugging everyone and talking to them briefly. Dean searched Cas, finding him talking to Sam's best friend Anna. He walked up to them, putting his hand to Cas's waist. Cas looked at his briefly before leaning into his side and continuing to talk to Anna. She was, like Cas, studying Theology and Literature and they got along really well. Some time into their conversation they noticed that the queue infront of Sam and Jess was reduced to three people. They got in line, Dean's arms around Cas's shoulders, his chest pressing against Cas's back. Dean kissed the soft skin beneath his ear.

"I love that shirt." Dean whispered into Cas's ear. Cas chuckled.

"I knew you would." He hummed, leaning his head back against Dean's shoulder. 

"Damn...I'm so gonna fuck you." Dean whispered, licking along the shell of his ear. "I'm gonna press you up against a wall and pump into your tight little ass from behind, feeling that purple silk slide along my skin. I'm gonna make you come so hard you can' see straight and you know what I'm gonna do then...?" He trailed off looking up at the queue now only Anna talking to Sam. "I'm gonna start all over again." He said, letting go of Cas all of a sudden, stepping up to Jessica

"Hey, Dean." She said, smiling widely. He pulled her into a hug.

"Now you're officially a part of this family." He chimed. Jess let out a little laugh. "It's good to know you're gonna be around for a little longer." Dean added, brushing over her arm; just as he felt a hand brush over his ass, he turned to look at Cas who was smiling at him. Dean rolled his eyes and moved on to his little brother, pulling him into a hug as well.

"She's my wife, Dean." Sam said, bursting with pride. Dean's smiled widened.

"That she is, Sammy." He said resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so goddamn proud of you." 

About half an hour later Dean was standing infront of the whole crowd, mic infront of him. He looked around the crowd, finding Cas who had put off his suit jacket and roled up the sleeves of his purple shirt. Goddamn he was hot. He finally ripped his eyes from Cas and looked at Sam.

"Well, so here it goes, speech of the best man." He started. "Most of you know I'm not really the man of many words and that I most definitly do not utter these words infront of people... but this is a special day. Today my baby brother got married. I don't think I ever told you, how happy I am that you found a girl as perfect for you as Jess is, because love like yours is rare" He glanced over at Cas. "because I would give the world to see you smile. Sam, eversince Mom and Dad died, you were my responsibility and that won't change... I think I did quite good raising you... well together with Bobby. I hope that you do not only see me as a brother but also as a friend because I certainly do. So, here's to you, my friend, my brother and the happiest man in the world." Dean said, raising his glass.

"Thank you, Dean." Sam said stepping beside him. I do see you as a friend." He assured and hugged his brother. Dean returned to his seat next to Cas who took his hand. Dean interlocked their fingers.

"I love you, baby." Dean whispered. Cas smiled.

"I love you, too." He answered. Then he leaned closer. "Remember what you said about my shirt..." He whispered.

"Cas..." Dean pushed him back slightly. "This is my brother's wedding." 

"He doesn't have to know." Cas said. Dean nudged his arm. 

"No, Cas." Dean said, his eyes wandering over Cas's chest as he streched his arms behind the back of his chair, making the shirt cling to him even tighter. He bit his lip, looking at Dean through his lashes.

"You're incredible. Half an hour." Dean said, standing up and crossing the room to a broom cabinet. He pulled Cas inside, pressing him against the wall. His hand slid down Cas's chest, palming him through his too tight pants. He pressed wet kisses along the arc of Cas's neck.

"You're delicious..." Dean mumbled. Cas leaned his head back against his shoulder and Dean started kissing his throat. Before Cas knew it, the button an zipper of his slacks was open, making them slide down his legt to pool at his ankles. Dean inhaled sharply as he saw that cas had gone commando.

"Fuck, Cas..." He groaned against Cas's shoulder, his hand stroking Cas agonizingly slow. 

"Dean... hurry the fuck up." Cas pressed out as Dean, grinded into him. Dean grinned into his skin, pressing two fingers to Cas's lips. Cas sucked them in at once, slicking them up. Dean groaned. Cas was looking at him through dark half-lidded eyes, sucking and licking his fingers.

"Spread your legs, slut." Dean hummed, licking along Cas's collar bone. Cas moaned and complied. Then Dean pushed one finger in, working Cas open slowly. Cas was whimpering and moaning, shifting under Dean's kisses by the time he'd worked two fingers into him.

When the third finger was in, Cas started thrusting back on him, forcing is fingers in further. Cas cried out as Dean's fingertips pressed against that sweet spot. Dean scissored his fingers, spreading Cas, making him moan and thrust back again.

"Dean... I need you..." He moaned, looking up at him. Dean's cock was throbbing painfully now, the purple shirt streching deliciously over Cas's heaving chest. He whined when Dean pulled his fingers out, spitting in his hand and lubing his cock up. He pushed in, Cas groaning and pressing his hands up against the wall. Dean inserted himself further slowly, putting his hands over Cas's intertwinging their fingers.

"You ready?" He asked, pressing his lips against the back of Cas's neck.

"Yes... Dean, I... I'm so-aah..." Dean had pulled out of Cas's hole and slammed back in as soon as the word yes left Cas's lips. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas's waist, thrusts growing harder and faster, deeper with every movement. Cas was moaning and soon Dean covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the sounds. 

Dean pumped into Cas roughly, feeling Cas tense as he hit his prostate, thrusting in the same angle over and over again... Cas was panting, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as Dean'S thrust grew erratic. Dean lifted the purples shirt up and kicked Cas's trousers out of the way.

Suddenly his movements stopped. His breath was hot against Cas's ear.

"Come." He whispered, his voice low and his chest vibrating against Cas's back; and he came, clenching around Dean and arching into his body, Dean started thrusting againg just a few deep thrusts needed to finish him off. Dean was panting into Cas's back, limb cock slipping out of him. He stepped back, stopping drops of come from Cas's asshole drip onto his pants. He tucked himself back into his pants as Cas turned around, slumping against the wall. His cock hang heavy an soft between his legs, sticky with come. Dean knelt down infront of him, careful not to staind his pants. He took Cas into his mouth, cleaning him of his cum. Dean continued licking Cas's abs and thighs clean, sitting down on his heels.

"Turn around, Cas." Dean said. Cas's eyes widened. Dean chuckled. "I'm not gonna fuck you again, I want to lick you clean." cas turned around and Dean licked his own cum from Cas's ass where it was dripping down from Cas's hole. Cas moaned weakly. Then Dean was pulling his pants up and tucked his shirt into them. He pulled cas close to kiss him softly.

"I love you." He said, nuzzling Cas's cheek with his nose.

"I love you too." Cas answered, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading... I apologize for spelling its one am and my brain is broken. :33


End file.
